General Iroh's Academy
by BlackWolfe
Summary: Katara and Sokka are off to a boarding school that will help them hone their skills. There they meet new friends and enemies. Join them on their journey to General Iroh's Academy. ***Adopted from I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery ****
1. OCs

Hello everyone! Yes, you are currently reading** General Iroh's Academy**. I adopted this story from **I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery**. She made even more chapters, but her computer was stupid and deleted them all. She also created all the humor you find in the next couple chapters. You should check out her other stories.

Please submit an OC!

* * *

**First Name:**

**Last Name: **

**Age:**

**Male/Female: **

**Friend or Foe:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair Color: **

**Eye Color: **

**Clothing:**

**Story/History: (include family) **

**Bending/Weapon Skills:**

**Element (If Bender): **

**Weapon (If Weapon Skills): **

**(Optional) Fighting style: **

**Personality: **

**Love interest: (Yes/No. If yes, who.) **

**(Optional) Requests:**


	2. New School Here I Come

__Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School has been hectic. In fact, I really need to get on all my stories. I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter 2 before, so here is the real one!

* * *

_Katara_

I gaped at my father. "Dad…you're not serious, are you?"

He sighed. "Katara, I'm only telling you this one more time. You. Are. Moving. To a very nice academy for bending and weapon arts."

Sokka looked up from his bacon at this. "Cool! I can study sword skills there!"

I just groaned. "I'm already okay at water bending. Besides, you haven't even told us why we're moving!"

My father paled. "Um…well…"

Sokka inhaled sharply. "This doesn't have anything to do with your job, does it?"

Dad sighed. "Sadly, Sokka, it does. I don't want you to move from here as much as you guys, but-"

"LIAR! YOU DON'T CARE!" I screamed at him, storming off to my room.

I am moving to the worst place on Earth.

I am moving to General Iroh's Academy for Bending and Weapon Arts.

**Written by I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery**


	3. Torture known as General Iroh's Academy

Here is the real chapter three! I promise I'm trying to fit in all of your Ocs. It's really hard, but I promise I won't give up!

* * *

Even the grass was preppy.

It was uniform and clean, just like the people. I could barely tell girls' clothes from boy's clothes. Every building was a various shade of gray. Tree branches were all trimmed to the same length. Sidewalks had no cracks. It was the most clean, perfect, immaculate place I'd ever seen.

Translation: Torture.

As Sokka and I walked towards the head of admission's office, I noticed a tall boy with a large scar covering half his face walking on the sidewalk towards us. He was arm in arm with a bored-looking girl and was followed by a girl with a long braid and a girl with a high bun and a scary smile.

The boy made brief eye contact with me, and then looked away.

I leaned over to Sokka walking next to me. "Have you heard anything about him?" I pointed to the boy subtly.

Sokka looked at him and gasped. "Don't even think about it, Katara. Rumor has it that's Zuko, and he's dangerous. And taken."

I snorted. "Please. How could that girl on his arm be his girlfriend? She looks so…boring!" The girl looked at me, and glared. She moved her free arm in a way that showed me the many sharp knives strapped to her.

I gulped. "Okay. He's taken. Good to know."

We continued to walk towards the admission's office. We reached the door. It had a shiny brass plaque that read, "General Iroh's Office". Sokka knocked on the hesitantly. A booming voice said, "Come in!"

I swung the door open and found myself face-to-face with a rather large man holding a ridiculously small-seeming cup of tea.

-V-V-V-

General Iroh set down his cup of tea and gestured to the two seats in front of his desk. "Please, sit."

I sat down nervously, wringing my hands in my lap. "I'm sure my father told you we were coming. We were told to come here immediately."

He nodded. "Of course. You needed to come here for your schedules and rooms. Young man," he said, looking at Sokka, "here is your schedule. Your roommates are waiting outside. Your roommate is Mr. Zuko, my nephew." He handed Sokka a small packet of paper.

Nephew? Well that explained the attitude. He probably thought he ruled the school because his uncle was important.

His attention turned to me. "Your roommate is Miss Kali. Here is your schedule. Have a great day!" With that, he waved us out of his office.

Zuko and a girl I supposed was Kali stood outside of the door, sitting on a bench. Zuko looked as bored as his girlfriend while Kali was practically wetting her pants with excitement.

She bounced up from her seat. "Hi! Are you Katara? I'm Kali! You're new here. We're roommates!" She said this in a burst, her blonde braid bouncing and blue eyes shining. "Iroh told you we're roommates right? I'll take you there right now! It's a weekend, so no one has classes. We still have to wear our uniforms though." She huffed impatiently. "It stinks. But c'mon! I'll show you our room!" With that, she grabbed my hand and dragged me off.

-V-V-V-

Kali's side of the room was…interesting, to say the least. For one, her wall was practically gone under the Twilight posters. Her small bed had a zebra-print bedspread with hot pink sheets and pillows. Her purple desk had a white and pink lamp and a gold laptop. It was, in a nutshell, Kali in every way.

I turned to Kali. "Nice room you got here."

She beamed a mega-watt smile. "Thanks! We can personalize your side soon. I bet I have some spare Team Edward posters around here somewhere…" She ran over to her closet and began to rummage through a box.

"Um, it's fine. I brought some stuff from home with me." I set the few bags I had packed from home on the barren bed. I looked around. "Do you have an iPod dock?"

Kali gave me another bright smile. "Yeah! What kind of music do you listen to?"

I shrugged. "A lot. My playlist makes me sound like five different people." I put in my iPod, set it on shuffle, and then began to unpack to the beat.

Kali cocked her head. "Who sings this?"

"Green Day."

"Cool!"

All throughout the day, Kali helped me unpack and settle in. She was my first friend. We bonded pretty much immediately.

"Sooo…who's Zuko?"

Kali gave me a look. "He's taken by that gloomy girl Mai, by the way. But anywhoodles, Zuko and his sister Azula- the girl with the scary smile- are both firebenders here. Their dad is the headmaster and their uncle is the admission's officer and school counselor. No one really knows why General Iroh isn't headmaster, but we keep that to ourselves."

I flinched slightly when she said 'firebenders'. My mother had been mugged and killed by a firebender when I was little.

Kali noticed. "What's wrong?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "My mom was killed by a firebender when I was little."

She put her hand to her chest in horror. "Oh! And I just told you about Zuko and Azula! I feel so…tactless!"

"It's okay." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Wanna lead me to the school store to buy my uniform?"

She squealed. "Do I ever! C'mon!"

-V-V-V-

One shopping trip and two hundred dollars later, I had a new uniform and had completely forgotten about my mom. Kali and I were sitting on the bleachers overlooking the sword-training field.

"Hey Kali?"

She looked away from across the field, slightly blushing. "I wasn't looking at your brother!"

I looked at her, suspicious. "I never said anything about my brother."  
She blushed even harder. "I don't have a crush on him!"

"I never said anything about you having a crush on him." I glared sternly. "Spill it."

She sighed. "Fine. I have a crush on Sokka. Happy?"

A dark, husky voice spoke behind me. "I'm never happy."

Kali momentarily froze, and then regained her speech. "I wasn't talking to you Zuko."

I turned around, and what do you know, it was Zuko. I got a better look at him, though. He had almond-shaped amber eyes, one marred by the large scar shaped like a flame over it. His ebony hair was shaggy and almost reached his shoulders.

Translation: Gorgeous.

"Hi, Zuko. I'm Katara. Nice to meet you," I said, turning around and holding out my hand.

He stared at it before I let it awkwardly drop. "Hi. I'm Zuko. See you later." With that, he darted off towards the dual swords arena.

Kali looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Who's the crusher now?"

"What?! Who said I had a crush on him?"

"You did. Just now."

-!-!-!-

**Written by I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery**


	4. There's Love in the Air

Sokka

After Katara left with Kali, I was stuck with Mr. Gloomy Pants.

I stuck out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Zuko."

He stared at my hand until I dropped it awkwardly. "Follow me to our room." With that, he turned around sharply on his heel and walked briskly towards what I assumed to be the dormitories.

When we finally reached his room, his side looked like he was the emo-punk poster teen of the year. There were posters of bands with names like Stabbie McStab Stab and Death to All Anti-Hipsters. His bed was completely black, and so was his desk. I looked down at my blue and gray stuff and wondered how he survived with all the black.

Zuko heaved a long sigh and pointed to my bed. "That's your side of the room. Unpack your stuff so I can 'escort' around the campus and 'familiarize' you with the school."

He didn't sound too pleased with the whole 'escort' and 'familiarize' part.

I started unpacking while Zuko turned on some music. I expected it to be some screaming heavy metal, but it turned out to be something sad and lonely and about New York.

"Cool song. Who plays it?"

"LCD Soundsystem."

"Cool."

That was the extent of our conversation. I unpacked quickly and we headed off.

"That's the fan arena," said Zuko, pointing a grassy area where a bunch of girls in elaborate costumes whirled around with fans. There was one girl who caught my eye. She had shoulder-length brown hair and was clearly the leader of their 'group' they had.

"Who's that?" I said, pointing to her.

Zuko's mouth pulled up slightly. "That's Suki. Don't even try. Every single guy who's ever asked her out has been turned down and beaten up pretty badly."

I snorted. "Please. No lady can resist my charm."

Zuko gave me a look. "Okay then. Go ask her out."

"R-right now?" I gulped.

"You said no lady could resist your charm."

I swallowed my fear and walked over to the girls. I turned around to look at Zuko and he just pointed to Suki. I gave him a glare and continued walking.

I got over to Suki, who just ignored me. I stepped in front of her and waved. She stopped and glared at me.

"What do you want? We're in the middle of practice."

"Hi, I'm Sokka. I'm new here. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are and-"

"If you're asking me out, the answer is no. Now go away."

I cocked my head. "Why not?"

"Because you're a womanizer. It's written all over you."

"I'm not a womanizer!"

"Yes, you are. All of us Kyoshi Warriors have excellent hearing. I heard you and Zuko"-she spat out his name like it was poison-"talking all the way over there. Now leave."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay. But please, just consider it."

'Whatever." Then she went back to practicing.

I walked back over to Zuko, muttering to myself.

"How'd it go?"

"YOU KNOW HOW IT WENT!"

-V-V-V-

Kali and I were walking around campus when I saw Aang. His head was shaved bald and he had blue tattoos all over him.

I nudged Kali. "Is that who I think it is?"

Kali's eyes widened. "Yeah! I've never been so close to him before. That's Aang, the last airbender and the Avatar. That's why this school is on the map now; he came here for training and stuff. Hey, do you remember what happened to all the airbenders?"

"I think there was some disease that only existed in airbenders genes, or something. And all of them were, activated by something. The only reason he survived is because he escaped ahead of time. That's all I know."

"Then you would be correct," said a cheerful voice behind me. I turned around, and there was Aang.

Kali flushed bright pink. "Um, sorry. We didn't mean to gossip about you."

He laughed. "It's okay. I'm used to being the source of gossip." He turned to me. "Who are you? Are you the new girl?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Katara. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand, and to my relief, he actually shook it. "Would you mind helping Kali show me around? I'm sure you have some stuff to add on about the school too."

He beamed at me. "I would love to! I remember how it was to be a new student; you're lucky you have Kali here. She's been here as long as I can remember."

Kali giggled a little, and I wondered if she had a crush on Aang too.

-V-V-V-

I couldn't believe Uncle had saddled me with the new boy. I was so angry that after he was properly shown around I dumped him at the sword-training arena and went over to the firebending arena for some frustration release.

I pumped out fist after fist of orange flames. Nothing seemed to take the annoyance out of my bones.

I was in the middle of a complicated series of moves when suddenly there were other flames pounding along with my own. I stopped and looked to my side. There was a girl I had seen before, but never thought about. What was her name…Chloii? Wasn't that it? She was wearing black Nike shorts with flames and a black tank top. It was a little hard to concentrate on her face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chloii. You're Zuko, right? Son of the headmaster, nephew to admission's officer and counselor?"

I scowled. That's all I ever was to most people. "Yeah, that's me. What about it?"

"I've been assigned to be your new sparring partner."

I scoffed. "But you're a girl!"

Her grey eyes narrowed, and she walked straight up to me, maintaining eye contact the whole time. "Listen here, Zuko. I am Chloii Cooksey. I am 16 years old, 5'8, and 135 pounds. I don't care if you are high and mighty in this school. Object to fighting me again, and I will kick your butt so hard you'll be throwing up my toenails. Understand?"

She intimidated me, to say the least. I nodded weakly.

"Good. Now shut up and fight me."

**Written by I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery**


	5. Standing up for Equality

When I woke up the next morning, I was so excited I could barely stand. I hopped around in Kali and my room.

"Uhhh," Kali groaned from her bed. "Why are you so happy? It's morning!"

"Because silly! It's my first morning of class and I'm so excited!"

Kali frowned and snuggled deeper into the covers. "We don't have to be awake for another hour. I'm sleeping."

"Okay! You do that!" I continued to get ready. I took a quick shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and hurriedly put on my clothes. My uniform was rather simple. It was a mid-thigh length pleated gray skirt, a button-down white blouse, and a gray blazer. I wore a pin with a wave on it to signify that I was a waterbender.

I walked back into the bathroom and braided my long hair to the side. I applied a little lip gloss and some mascara. I added a little shimmery blue eye shadow.

I bounded back into the room. "Kali! Wake up! We have to be at breakfast in an hour."

She groaned again. "Then we'll be there in an hour. Just let me adjust."

I sighed and sat patiently on my bed while Kali shuffled around the room, attempting to get ready. She put on the same clothes as I did; only she wore a pin with a single sword on it, to signify she was a swordswoman.

We walked to breakfast together. We went through the line together.

"I'm going to eat outside," I told Kali. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I'll come too. It's a nice morning."

We grabbed our trays and walked outside to some picnic benches. I placed my food down and looked up at the sky. "The sky is so blue today."

"Almost as blue as your eyes," said a familiarly cheerful voice.

I turned around. "Aang! Come sit with us!"

He smiled hugely. "Sure!" He sat down next to me, so close our shoulders were touching. I scooted away a few centimeters.

"So, Aang. Who teaches you all of the elements here?"

"Hmm…I had already mastered airbending, so that wasn't a problem. Master Pakku teaches me waterbending, Sir Boulder teaches me earthbending, and Master Jeong Jeong teaches me firebending." He looked around and leaned in. "But can I tell you a secret? Toph, this cool earthbender my age, tutors me in earthbending. I learn way more from her than Sir Boulder."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sir Boulder?"

Kali rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He used to be a big-shot Earth Rumble Six champion. That's his old stage-name, and he didn't want to give it up."

"Well that's…different."

Aang snorted. "I'll say."

We all ate quickly and headed off to our classes. I paused and studied my schedule. I had waterbending next, but couldn't figure out where the training arena was. Aang noticed my confusion and came over to me.

"Hey! You and I have waterbending together! Here, I'll show you the way." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off. I blushed faintly.

-V-V-V-

Aang led me to a large classroom that had large troughs of water along the walls and had an outdoor pavilion, so the room wouldn't get wet.

Aang finally let go off my hand and walked to his desk to put down his books. I walked over to Master Pakku.

I bowed respectfully. "Hello, Master Pakku."

He stared at me. "You must be the new student. What is your name?"

"Katara."

"Well, Katara, the healers are over there. You will learn how to heal. Please sit down next to Mr. Aang." He turned to the whole class. "Students, you know what to do."

All the boys followed Master Pakku outside while all the girls went over to the healers.

I frowned and leaned over to talk to a girl. "Why are all the boys going with Master Pakku?"

"Girls learn healing, boys learn combat. That's how it's always been."

"But what if girls want to learn combat?"

"Master Pakku 'politely' declines."

I growled lowly. "That's about to change."

I got up and walked outside.

-V-V-V-

I arrived at lunch soaked and exhausted. After arguing with Pakku and then sparring with him, he reluctantly allowed me to learn combat.

I saw Kali sitting with my brother and some other girl. I sat my tray down and sat next to Kali. "Hey!"

Kali's eyes widened. "Katara! You can't sit here!"

I frowned, a little hurt. "Why not? We're friends…"

"No, I like you! I do! But it's unofficial school policy."

I gave her a look. "Really? Who says?"

She glanced quickly over at a table and looked down at her food. "The firebenders, the unofficial rulers of the school. If you get an invite to sit with the firebenders, you don't turn it down. You're lucky they break their own rules."

"Well that's stupid," I said.

"Shh!" Kali looked around furtively. "Keep it down until I finish explaining."

"Okay, okay."

"So, basically-"She paused. "Well it's simple, really. Everyone is forced into cliques based on their element or weapon." She pointed to Zuko at the head of the table. "That's the firebenders. You've already met Zuko."

She then pointed to a table full of tough, muscle-y people. "That's the earthbenders. That girl over there is Toph. She's Aang's earthbending tutor and is considered one of the best earthbenders in the school, if not the world."

I nodded. "Wait so-" I started.

"Let me finish." Kali commanded. She then pointed to a table full of girls with makeup on their faces. "Those are the fan users. That girl," She pointed to the girl who sat at the head. "Is Suki. She's, like, their leader." She then pointed at her own table. "We're the sword users."

"How are you all so skinny?" I asked.

"It's because we practice so hard." Kali responded.

I nodded. "Please continue."

Kali smiled. "Thank you." She pointed at, yet, another table. "Those are the chi blockers. They can stop your bending and make your body useless. The girl in pink," She points to Ty Lee. "Is the best there is. I would never want to fight her." She then points to a table on the other side of the cafeteria. "That's the knife user table." She pointed at Mai. "That's Mai."

"We've already met." I interrupted.

She nodded. She then pointed at another table full of people wearing blue. "Those are the water benders." She then smiled widely. "Go make some friends." Once I stood up she pushed me in their direction.

As I approached, they all looked up at me. "Um, hi everyone. I'm Katara."

They all nodded and then turned back to their food. I looked back at Kali to find her attention was, also, on her food. I walked to the end of the table and sat down. I could tell that my existence at General Iroh's Academy is not going to be a happy one.

**Partially written by I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery**


	6. The Group of Delinquents that I Love

**Hey guys! Finally, a new chapter! :D I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Katara

Kali and I walked outside during free period. I felt my insides warm up under the bright sun. The school had a really nice courtyard and I told Kali I wanted to check it out.

"Who are they?" I pointed to a group of people standing around. I started to walk towards them when Kali tugged on my arm.

"Don't go near them!" Kali hissed at me. "Those are the delinquents! I heard a rumor that one of them pulled a knife on a teacher. The teacher was too afraid to speak against them, so the delinquent didn't get in trouble."

I looked over at the group. There were four kids standing around an older looking girl. The older girl had dark black hair that was tied back in a ponytail that went down to her waist. She was wearing black pants and a black shirt with…..no shoes. She was the tallest girl and was really skinny.

I forced my eyes away from the shoeless girl and to the four standing around her. There was one guy and three girls. One of the girls kept her face blank, so it was hard to tell if she was having a good time.

The girl that showed no expression had shoulder-length white hair and gray eyes. She was the second tallest girl. She looked tough and intimidating. She was wearing military style-black cargo pants, black combat boots, and an army green tank top.

The shortest girl looked like she was having the most fun. She had bright red eyes and black hair with red streaks. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black shorts. She's listening to the shoeless girl's words like they're gold.

The last girl is as tall as emotionless girl. She had black hair that was pinned up. She was wearing red baggy shorts and a red shirt. She's also wearing red sandals and a red arm band around her wrist.

The one guy is taller than the others and actually appears semi- interested in what the girl is saying. He has short orange hair and gold eyes. He's wearing a red shirt and a pair of jeans. His hands keep twitching to his back pocket, as if he's checking to make sure he has everything.

For some reason, I can't help but be drawn in. I approach them slowly.

"The leader, the shoeless girl, is Crylla." Kali reluctantly told me their names. "The expressionless girl is Jun. She scares me more than even Crylla. That," She pointed to the girl in all black. "Is Kai. The girl in all red is Jia. The guy's name is Raiden. Don't talk to any of them."

I still felt drawn in. I couldn't explain it to you even if I tried. Maybe I liked that they were in a group, all hanging out together. Kali is my only real friend so far.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Zuko. He nodded at me as he passed and muttered hey. Then he joined the circle as if he was one of them.

"What?" I asked as I pointed to Zuko. "How?"

Kali shrugged. "He always hangs out with them. I know he's friends with Raid. I don't if he's friends with the others or not though."

"How did you forget to mention that?" I exclaimed quietly so the circle wouldn't hear.

"Sorry." Kali muttered, matching my volume. "I didn't think about it until he walked up."

"Well, let's go talk to them!" I grabbed Kali's hand and ignored her protests as I pulled her towards the group.

I managed to squeeze in next to Zuko with Kali standing behind me since she was nervous.

"Hello everyone!" Now that I think back on that moment, I was way too cheery for the group that I was trying to bond with. "What's up?"

Most of them just ignored me, but I got grumbles from Crylla and Raiden.

I was both shocked and horrified. With wide eyes I looked at both of them. They really didn't like me. I turned to the others who didn't grumble and noticed they just didn't care enough to grumble. My heart sank with my self-esteem.

Raiden walked over to Zuko and shoved me out of the way, taking my spot beside him. "Why," He pointed a finger at me. "Did you bring her?"

"I didn't." Zuko muttered. "She was standing there."

_Please don't say I was watching them. Please don't say I was watching them._

"Watching you!" He exclaimed.

I shot a glare at Zuko. "Fine. I'll leave." I turned and was about to leave when the girl in all black, Kai, jumped in front of me with a chain scythe.

"Where are you going?" She growled. Her red eyes glowed bright with anticipation. "You should stay and play with us."

I gulped loud enough that I'm sure everyone in the circle heard it. "Uh….um…..uh…"

I couldn't think because she was so intimidating. My legs started shaking. She wasn't a teacher and she didn't care about anything. She could kill me right now, right here without any regret.

"What do you bend?" Kai asked.

"W-water." I managed to get out before she swung her scythe at me. It hung right under my chin. My head raised slightly on instinct. "I hate water benders."

I felt myself nodding quickly over and over again. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I ca-"

I felt a warm hand on my arm, pulling me away. "You should go." Zuko's voice whispered to me.

I turned my head slightly to meet his golden eyes with my gaze. He was standing right beside me, so I didn't have to turn my head far.

"Are you listening?" Kai shouted loud enough for everyone on campus to hear. "I'm talking to you!"

Zuko looked over at her. "Kai, let her go. She was just curious. She'll stay away from now on."

I wanted to protest since I would come back, but I knew I shouldn't if I wanted to live. I don't know what it was, but something about this group of people drew me in. I would be back and no one would stop me.

Kai moved her scythe out from under my neck with a loud "humph" sound. "Fine, but keep her away Zuko." She turned to look down at me and I swear her eyes glowed brighter. "I hate water benders."

His hand tightened around my arm as he pulled me away. I didn't have to look back to know that Kali was right behind us.

Once we were out of earshot, Zuko stopped and released my arm. "Go back to your dorm room. Don't come back. I won't save you a second time." I felt a shiver run up my spine from the chill in his voice. He turned and went back to the group.

Kali and I walked back in silence. Once, I looked back over my shoulder and the group looked like they were having fun. Zuko and Raiden were talking and, judging from their expressions, they were pretty happy. With a deep sigh, I turned away from the group and kept walking.

-V-V-V-V-V-

I felt dirty after that endeavor to the wild side, so I took a long shower. When I was done, I sat down on my bed and brushed my hair.

"That was so scary. I thought you were a goner!" Kali was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. I secretly wondered if she would ever recover. "Imagine what would have happened if Zuko hadn't stepped in! You need to be more careful Katara."

I sighed at her, but nodded anyway. "I know. I don't know what came over me."

She sat up with that familiar smile on her face and mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Good. Now, are you ready for class?"

I knew she would be fine, even if she wasn't now, and stood up. "Sure. I guess."

"Great." Her mischievous tone of voice scared me a little, but I followed her anyway to our class.

**Written by BlackWolfe(…finally)**

* * *

**Please review! The Ocs in this chapter belonged to Heart'sgem, Jun Liesel, Deathfairy78, and Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234. Thanks to everyone that submitted an OC! I hope I portrayed them as you all hoped! In the next chapter, I'll include more, so don't worry if your OC wasn't in this chapter. Until next time! Peace!**


End file.
